


Like A Breath Of Life:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reunion Series: [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider 2000
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Retirement, Reunions, Romance, Thinking, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Michael was wondering if he made a difference with all of his years at the foundation, He also thought about what it cost him, & decided to forget about it, But someone from his past shows up,,Will he have a change of heart?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!, This happens after <em><strong>Knight Rider 2000</strong></em>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Breath Of Life:

*Summary: Michael was wondering if he made a difference with all of his years at the foundation, He also thought about what it cost him, & decided to forget about it, But someone from his past shows up,,Will he have a change of heart?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss this!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!, This happens after _**Knight Rider 2000**_ *

 

 

 

Michael Knight was enjoying the solitude, after the excitement with the case of Shawn McCormick, & her ordeal, now she is part of _**F.L.A.G.**_ , & excited about making a difference again. He thought about KITT, & it was hard to say "goodbye" to him, But he had to, in order to get a fresh start on his life. There is one person, he often thought about, but shouldn't, cause he is suppose to think about his dead wife.

 

 

 

 **"Why am I thinking about her ?, Shouldn't I be thinking about Stevie ?, Maybe I am thinking about Bonnie, Cause she represented the good, & carefree time of his life ?"**, he thought to himself, But he remembered the awful time he was going through, & the awful argument, that practically destroyed their relationship. He tilt his chin stubbornly, & thought to himself, **"I don't _ **ever**_ want to see her again"** , he went inside to make himself a drink, & try to relax, & calm himself down.

 

 

Meanwhile, Bonnie Barstow, was packing up for a trip out of town, she was deciding whether to visit Michael, or not, She knew that he is still pissed about the argument, that they had. Right now, she doesn't care, cause he needs her, even if he can't admit it. She knew that he is having a hard time, & missing Devon Miles, Their Former Boss, & Good Froend. She knew this, cause she misses him. Michael came out with a cold beer, & the intention of working on his car, Sometimes, He wishes that he had KITT, At least, It's a voice to talk to, if he was lonely, or on the job. He had a tear coming down his face, & said thinking to himself, **"God, Devon, I wish you here, I miss you"** , He swore he could have heard Devon's voice ring out through the trees.

 

 

 

 _"I **am** always here, Michael, Even in spirit"_ , Devon's British Voice rang through, Michael felt happy, & he went to take a sip of beer, & then he went to work on restoring his old mercury. He took his shirt off, He never paid attention to his looks, but men, & women do, & they drool all over him, & his delicious muscular body. He had no idea, that Bonnie is coming up to visit him, so they can finally talk.

 

 

 

Bonnie finally arrived at Michael's cabin, & she walked around to the side of the house. She saw Michael shirtless, & his ass presented to her. **"Down, Girl"** , she thought to herself, as her hormones were going out of whack. She took a deep breath, & said with a smile on her face, as she going closer to him.

 

 

 

"Hello, Michael", He stood up, & looked at her sprechless, **"She is beautiful, Like a breath of life just overtook me"** , he thought to himself, He went up to her, & kissed her passionately, & she responded back with vigor. They were feeding each other, their lust, & desires. Memories of the good times were hitting them, & then he remembered the hurt he was feeling, because of her. His happy, & pleasant expression was gone, instead one of deadly anger showed up.

 

 

 

"What the hell are you doing here ?", he asked, as he leaned back against a fence, with his arms crossed his chest, waiting for her to respond, & then after that, leave his home & not come back ever. He was extremely pissed off now. **"He is not gonna make it easy"** , The Beautiful Mechanic thought to herself sadly. She took a deep breath, & sighed, as. she prepared herself for what she is about to say. Hopefully, She will be able to save her 20 year friendship with him. 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 


End file.
